doitforyesterdayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ostrava Temido
Boisterous leader of the Temido Mercenaries, or "Fortune Soldiers" as they are sometimes called, Ostrava Temido does not let her age slow down her work; be it bodyguard duties, assassination contracts, or even plain old mercenary work, she will accept any job (at least, any acceptable to her loose sense of morals) if paid the right price. Appearance Ostra's somewhat aged face is peppered with more scratches and scars than wrinkles. She has a strong chin, a round (and slightly offset from being broken a time too many) nose, and bushy eyebrows over her bright cyan eyes. Her salt-and-pepper hair extends to the base of her neck and is "styled" in a rather messy, jagged fashion. For an elderly woman, her frame is surprisingly tall - 6'03" - and muscular. She wears a short-sleeved olive tunic with black trim, knee-length dark grey shorts, black sandles, and forest green wrappings around her arms and legs. She also wears a green neckerchief and an emerald pendant around her neck. On the job, she can oft be seen with a custom pair of razor-sharp fighting claws on her arms. In her draconic form, Ostra is extremely large - her wingspan alone is a little over 15 metres, and she's over 20 metres long from the front of her toothy maw to the pointed tip of her otherwise bludgeon-esque tail. A steadfast armour of midnight-black scales covers her hide, and her mighty wings are emerald-green. Personality Ostrava's greatest love after her family is the art of fighting. From the fact that it's simply excellent exercise, to the potent rush of adrenaline she feels risking herself out there, it's a great vice for her Since the youth of her early twenties - and continuing long into her fifties now - she's been a professional at it, surviving countless spars, brawls and battles despite the decidedly close-range style with which she fights. She's a master boxer and utilises her claw weapons with great dexterity - two things which she's very proud of. Outside of fighting, Ostrava is extraordinarily easygoing - she is usually easily found somewhere in the Temido hideout, be it the bar, her own quarters or the training room, chatting and joking with any other members of the group not out on business. She has befriended the vast majority of those in her employ in such a manner. She is something of a heavy drinker, taking advantage of her draconic constitution, but her drink of choice changes very frequently. Her temper is not often roused, but when it is there is hell to pay; her yelling can usually be heard from a great distance, and many tales have been told about her. She prefers to incapacitate those who aren't her target directly rather than killing with reckless abandon, though can be somewhat gratuitous about her methods. Despite the fact that she was the one who trained her daughter, Hemos, she's still nervous about sending the kid out on the job - while she's older now than Ostra was when she started, Ostra acknowledges she's been lucky to survive as long as she has, and notes a very rough beginning to her career - something she often reminisces with her husband, Crim. The two have been together since the very beginning of their respective forays into the business, and have oftentimes been the only thing between each other and death; they're extremely close and loving, his advice being one of the few lots that she will always consider. Abilities & Powers Aside from standard dragon-shifting powers, Ostrava is an excellent fist-fighter, and can use that to deadly effect given her fighting claw weapons. Her abilities have been honed over more than 30 years in business of combat; she is extremely able in a fight. Her innate Power, Charge, allows her to channel an electrical current into any metal object she touches; the range of applications for this are wide, from simply electrifying her claws to disabling a room full of people by making a metal floor live with power and shock them to ruining pieces of elaborate technology with a touch. History At a younger age, Ostrava was a very rambunctious youth - while not starting many fights, she was always there to finish one when a bully started picking on a weaker child. Not being particularly skilled in any field at school but athletics, she partook in boxing for a brief while in her youth before her current career path opened up before her. After one match she had won handily, a short, dark-red-haired gentleman, wearing a business suit and at about her age, approached her to ask if she could act the role of his bodyguard on a business deal he would be going into during the night with some decidedly unsavoury characters; he felt that, if it went sourly, having a large imposing figure such as her would be a great aid. Accepting the deal due to the large sum he was willing to offer coinciding nicely with her own lacking amount of cash, she accompanied him. What followed was Ostra's first proper fight for her life - and how she would get to know the man that would become her husband. Predictably, the deal did not go well for Ostra's client, and his "associate" left the site of the deal with some thugs to deal with him. Despite how heavily armed they were, Ostra was able to persevere despite nasty wounds and protect Crim as the two dispatched the goons; inspired by seeing her fight, he offered a more permanent business deal in entering the bodyguard business due to needing to abandon his previous career. Fighting for your life alongside someone endears you to them; she accepted, and Temido Security was born. The two got to know each other and became very close over the years; after a while, Ostrava and Crim started up a relationship, and soon had their child, Hemos. It was after her birth the two decided to marry. Despite an incredibly packed schedule over 25 years of parenting, fighting, business, combat lessons, and meeting a great deal of new comrades, Ostrava has taken to the life like a duck takes to water, and excels in her field. Category:Characters